This invention relates to merchandise information tags to be associated with merchandise displays in stores, supermarkets and the like, for indicating merchandise data such as identification codes, prices and the like.
Point of sale merchandising displays often use elongate display hooks, for example, which project from perforated boards and the like for suspending rows of products thereon. Blister packs, for example, are commonly suspended from such hooks.
Where it is desirable to display product information in conjunction with a hook of the above type, this may, for example, be displayed by way of an information tag (which may carry an information label or the like) the tag being of a type which is secured directly on the perforated board behind the products, or alternatively of a type which projects forward of the products on the hook. The present invention is concerned with information tags of the former type.